Teeth
by Dreamin' Of Sirius
Summary: Companion-ish with Laundry Day. What happens when Tyler and Aurora watch a horror movie?


**A/N: Ok massive writer's block for Guardian Angel. And I watched this movie last night with my friend, and I really truly couldn't pass up the opportunity. It's in the same story line as Laundry Day, but the character's name is now Aurora. **

"No." Aurora crossed her arms, glaring at the brunette in front of her.

Tyler pouted childishly, sticking out his lip and moving closer, bringing his head to her level and staring into her eyes. "Please? For me?" He said in a quiet voice, trying to make her cave.

_Not the eyes. Oh for the love of…_Aurora thought, closing her eyes and trying to resist the good looking boy. She could never resist his pouty look. She knew it. He knew it. And he exploited her weakness every chance he got.

"Fine." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"YES!" Tyler did a little happy dance and flopped down onto his bed. "Come on!" He brought her down with him, grabbing the remote and pressing play. The credits started rolling for _Teeth_, the horror movie Tyler had picked for them to watch that night. Now Aurora was by no means afraid of horror movies, but she had seen this particular movie before, and knew that Tyler would not be as excited as he was in about twenty minutes.

Several minutes into the movie had the two giggling at the awkward teenage interaction until…

"HOLY SHIT!" Tyler exclaimed as both the characters screamed their heads off, cringing at the poor fate of the boy. He scrambled up the bed, turning his head to look at Aurora, shaking in her laughter beside him. "Why the fuck would you let me watch that? He just got his dick bitten off by her vag!" His voice had gone unusually high, which made Aurora roar with laughter and roll around the bed at the look of incredulity on his face. "I told you not to watch it sweetie." She got out between laughs. Pretty soon she composed herself and moved back to her spot on the bed, and the rest of the movie was playing.

About an hour into the movie with a lot of cringing and awkward teen-ness, a pale looking Tyler stopped the movie. "No more," his voice cracked. Aurora bit her lip. His reaction was the same as Silas and Grant's when the girls had made them watch it. It took Elle two days to make Grant want to get intimate with her again.

Tyler turned to her again, horror shining in his eyes. Aurora couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing, falling forward and onto Tyler's lap. He frowned at her reaction, rolling her onto her back and glaring at her. "It's not funny," he growled, "that movie was made to make men not want to have sex." Aurora giggled. "That's what Grant and Si said when they watched it."

Tyler's mouth opened in outrage. So she HAD seen it before. "Why do you think I said no to watching it?" She gave him a smirk, "I didn't want you to be turned off by the movie." She said in a low, seductive voice, getting on her hands and knees and moving towards him on the bed. Tyler gulped, moving back till his back hit the head board. He stopped her when she was straddling his waist, preventing her from lowering her head. "Ro, soooo not in the mood for it after that movie."

Aurora bit her lip to stop the grin forming on her lip. "Oh come on Tyler. Don't you want to be…a warrior that conquers?" She quoted the movie. Almost immediately Tyler rolled her over and jumped off the bed, hands on his hips and hair disheveled. "Not funny." He wiggled a finger in her face.

"Not to you maybe." She responded. "But you know what would be funny?" She wiggled her eyebrows, a maniacal glint in her eyes. Tyler stared at her for a minute before matching her grin with one of his own.

"OH MY FUCK!"

"OUCH!"

"MOTHER OF ALL…"

"hehehehehe…"

The four sons and Sarah, Kate, Aurora, Elle, Faye, Silas, and Grant were all sitting in the movie room at Caleb's house. Silas and Tyler were cringing as Grant buried his face in Elle's shoulder. The girls were giggling and looking at each other. Teeth was playing on the screen. Reid was covering his manhood, Pogue looked outraged, and Caleb looked as though Chase had come back and was doing the Macarena in front of him.

Aurora grinned, the rest of the girls grinning back at her. "It gets better every time…"


End file.
